


Third Time's the Charm

by Firebird_18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Supercorp, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Kara has walked in on Winn and Mon-el so who's Kara's lucky third? Her sister of course.
Continuation of 2x08





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear if the sg writers don't have Kara walk in on these two they've missed a trick.
> 
> Anyways, this is my first Sanvers fic and if you guys really like it I may add a couple more chapters of others interrupting these two because let's face it, they can't keep their hands off of each other... Probably. I mean we wouldn't know its on hiatus.
> 
> Also I apologise for any mistakes.

Technically it was all Kara’s fault.

  
Kara, upon returning to her Earth as though she had never left, immediately thought to tell Alex all about her adventures with the best team up ever as Felicity so aptly described it. Kara had to take a few laps around the city so she wouldn’t explode from the excess energy and general hyperness that she had. Kara flew around the city, looping around buildings and stopping the odd robbery (seriously do they not know she’s bulletproof by now?). The wind whipping through her hair, the cold barely passing through her impenetrable Kryptonian skin and of course her cape billowing behind her as she flew low through the streets in a blur of blue and red. Once Kara had had her fun, she slowed her pace and flew over to Alex’s apartment.

  
So yeah totally Kara’s fault… right? Wrong. Not entirely her fault. Partially Maggie’s fault.

  
So there Alex was minding her own business after a run in with the stupid Medusa virus, just starting her well deserved whiskey when all of a sudden Maggie was there. Telling her that her pyjamas were cute and bringing her pizza and beer. Then she was saying how she almost died and well now she’s wanting to kiss Alex. Like how did her night escalate this fucking quickly? Not that Alex could really focus on that when Maggie’s hands were on her face and her lips pressing gently against hers. After a few seconds, Alex pulled back slightly to look at Maggie who grinned at her when she spoke.

  
“So… you’re saying that you like me?” Alex grinned, “That’s what I got.”

  
“Of course you’re not going to go crazy on me are you?” Maggie grinned. Alex nodded.

“Probably… yeah.” Alex smiled and gently brushed Maggie’s hair from her face before capturing her lips again in a longer kiss than the previous one. Alex smiled into the kiss briefly as Maggie’s hands came to rest on her biceps but ultimately focused on one thing; the super gentle movement of Maggie’s lips against hers. The only thought that crossed her mind was ‘this is is how it’s supposed to be’. Had more thoughts crossed her mind she could’ve avoided the next half an hour but hey… hindsight. Yeah so, there they were slowly kissing in Alex’s apartment when Alex’s patience snapped; she had waited so long for it to feel this good so why the fuck were they being so gentle about it?

Alex gently pushed Maggie back towards her sofa, tugging her leather jacket off in the process. Maggie smiled at Alex’s eagerness and, although was slightly wary of Alex being new to all this being intimate stuff, especially with a girl, did not mind one bit where this was heading. And currently it was heading to Alex sitting down on her couch and pulling Maggie to straddle her lap by pulling on her t-shirt. Alex used the brief pause to properly look at Maggie as she caught her breath and maybe pull her sanity together because, yes Alex knew Maggie was a fit woman (hello cop? duh), but it was like Alex’s brain short circuited the second she saw Maggie’s biceps. Like damn. Alex’s mind was on overload… and they had been staring at each other for too long. So Alex leaned up and caught Maggie’s lips again, gripping her hips lightly from where they bracketed hers. Maggie had one hand running through Alex’s short red locks and the other on Alex’s jaw, gently coaxing the kiss deeper as they both sunk into it without restraint.

Maggie squeaked when she felt Alex’s tongue tracing her bottom lip but opened her mouth anyway, swallowing the breathy chuckle Alex had vaguely began. Alex was completely letting instinct take over and right now that instinct told Alex to pull Maggie flush against her with a hand on her ass. Clearly the right move the way Maggie moaned into her mouth and slipped her hand under Alex’s top. Alex sucked in a breath at cool fingertips brushing over her stomach before gradually drifting higher and Alex had just started kissing down Maggie’s neck, mumbling her name against her skin in a very, _very_ breathless voice when the metaphorical bucket of ice cold water was dumped on them.

  
“OH MY GOD!” Kara yelled before a loud crash was heard. Kara in her haste to never use her x-ray vision every again, had stupidly closed her eyes and instead of flying through the open window smacked into the very _closed_ window next to it. Alex and Maggie both jumped out of their skins and Alex scrambled to get out from underneath Maggie, as much as she didn’t want to.

  
“Heyyy Kara. What, err, what are you doing here?” Alex started, wincing slightly when Kara landed wobbly in her apartment.

  
“Number one; ewww Alex NO! I did NOT want to hear what it sounds like when my sister is really turned on because NO!” Kara’s voice had raised at least three octaves and Alex was trying to ignore Maggie’s sniggering behind her.

  
“How was I supposed to know you were going to make an appearance?” Alex argued, folding her arms and looking every bit as intimidating as she did at the DEO when she was in her pajamas with probably very _messy_ hair.

  
“Number two; I thought you and Detective Sawyer were FRIENDS. F-R-I-E-N-D-S! Friends.” Kara exclaimed.

  
“Poor decision on my behalf.” Maggie pointed out, making both Danvers glare at her, “Okay Alex, see when you do that it’s hot. When super puppy over there does it, it’s like I just killed her cat.” Maggie added with a smirk. Alex blushed and stuttered but managed to still glare.

  
“Not the time Sawyer.” She hissed while Kara rubbed her eyes over dramatically.

  
“Number three; Alex you have some explaining to do.” Kara glared at her sister who just raised her eyebrow.

  
“Same goes for you Miss ‘Oh I’ll just go and ask Lena all about her day… For research obviously’” Alex said smugly. Kara turned as red as her cape but managed to walk to the window as Maggie came to stand next to Alex. Kara shuddered one more time when she glanced back at them and Maggie sent her a smirk before Kara went out the open window.

  
“Damn Danvers. For a baby gay your gaydar is pretty good already.” Maggied said.

  
“Nah I just know my sister well.” Alex shrugged before placing a lingering kiss to her cheek, “You’re welcome to stay Maggie. I have beer and pizza.” Alex joked. Maggie leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to her lips; soft and fleeting.

  
“Sounds great.” Maggie smiled and Alex swooned slightly at the sight of Maggie in a short sleeved t-shirt with those dimples on view.

  
How the hell was she going to survive the night without passing out from overwhelming levels of _holy shit… I’m so gay_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> My tumblr if you wanna hit me up or just see some gay shit every now and then is @viper476


End file.
